darkheresyframeworkfandomcom-20200214-history
DHF Features
The Dark Heresy Framework currently supports the following features. Unless stated otherwise it includes all information from the Dark Heresy Core Rulebook and Inquisitor's Handbook. Please make sure you are using the latest version of the DHF or you may not have all the features listed here. Updated last for: DHF 1.4 Characters *Stats **Basic Stats (WS, BS, Str, T, Agi, Int, Per, WP, Fel, Starting Wounds, Starting Fate Points) **Combat Stats (Fatigue, Current Wounds) **Fate Points (Track usage) **Other stats (Insanity, Corruption, Psy Rating) **Run stat checks, ex: WP tests, etc. *Skills **Supports skills at: Not available, 1/2 (basic), Taken, +10, and +20 **Includes descriptor, characteristic used, Time taken for skill usage, description, and source book/page. **Auto grants Basic Skills at 1/2 value. **Run skill checks against skills **Add skills at the level you choose to each character. *Talents **Includes pre-req, benefit/description, and source book/page **Monster talents included. **Add talents to your characters **Talents integrated with the rest of the system (combat, stats, etc) **Note that if you open the Talents overview in the DHF, there is a column called 'auto' which signifies which talents are automatically processed by the FW. *Traits **Includes pre-req, description, and source book/page **Add traits to your characters **Traits integrated with the rest of the system (combat, stats, etc) *Powers **Includes type, TH, focus time, sustained?, range, effect/description, overbleed?, overbleed effect, and source book/page. **Add powers to your characters **Use powers, including modifiers for succesful invocation, and allotting a variable number of dice to the test **Power usage automatically checks for Psychic Phenomen and displays the full description if it happens *Simple Char Sheet pop up that lists all skills/traits/talents/etc for the character *Full Inventory: Weapons/Armor/Gear (see Inventory Section) Inventory *Weapons **All weapons from Dark Heresy Core loaded, with full stats **Weapons can be added to character inventory, and are equippable in either Main hand or Off hand. **Weapons track ammo **Weapons integrate with talents during combat to determine modifiers **Weapons can be upgraded *Armor **All armor from Dark Heresy Core loaded, with full stats **Armor can be added to character inventory, and equipped. **Armor calculated properly for each body part (head, arms, body, legs). *Gear **All gear from Dark Heresy Core loaded, with type, descriptions, and weight. **Gear can be added to a characters inventory. *Special **Support for Amulet of Warding, Rosarius, and Refractor Field! Combat *Intiative tracking. As many characters (pc or npc) as desired can be added to initative with automatic rolling taking into account stats and talents. *Track progress through a round, and round number. *Dodge & Parry supported *Cover **Determine which body parts are covered **Tracks damage to cover *Pinning helper: Quickly run the three different types of WP tests for pinned characters. *Show Range/Flame effect *Show suppress angle *Show brace angle *All combat ranges and modifers precalculated based on equipped weapon *Aim actions (half or full) *Ranged Weapon Actions **standard attack **semi-auto **full auto **suppressing fire **reload (time to reload enforced by initiative tracker) **jamming/unjamming *Ranged Weapon Modifiers **Shooting into Melee **Target concealed **Visibilty (normal, fog, darkness) **Target Size modifiers supported (miniscule through massive) *Melee Weapon Actions **Standard attack **Charge **Swift Attack **All out attack **Strike to Stun **Grapple **Defensive Stance **Guarded Attack **Parrying STance **Feint **Maneouvre **Disengage **Two weapon attack *Melee Weapon Modifiers **Terrain Type (normal, rough, tough, severe) **outnumbering rules **higher ground **target surprised **target stunned *Other Modifiers: **Target prone/knocked down **user customizable modifiers *Called shots *Righteous Fury calcualted *Takes into account talents/traits/stats *Grenades of all types, with blast range overlays *Apply Damage to Character **Damage locations **weapon types **dmage types **blast not centered on target **ignore armor? **ignore toughness? **ignore cover? **takes into account cover, equipped armor, and current wounds. **will roll and display critical effects if wounds are exceeded Extras *Many, many character states available to apply to tokens *Token Parser: Create a character including stats, talents, traits, weapons, armor, and gear by copy/pasting a standard stats block from a Dark Heresy supplement! *heal characters of wounds and statuses *Make characters roll a fear check and apply affects *Quickly add fatigue, insanity, mental trauma and other effects to characters. There are probably many features I've missed and more are being added all the time!